


Only Growing closer

by Alien_Jester



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Headcanon, Nightmares, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Jester/pseuds/Alien_Jester
Summary: Headcannons about El and Wills relationship. I tried to make it open to where they lived/who was alive so that it could be read and make sence no matter what universe you prefered. Only thing really specified is that they live together.
Relationships: Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Only Growing closer

✨El and Will both get really bad nightmares. It was a common thing for Joyce to check on them in the night, a lot of times she would find one layed on the others floor. On a few occasions in the same bed. Being the innovative mom she is she got a loft bed for El's room. They had a cot underneath it so if they had nightmares the two could stay in the same room and not wake up in a lot of pain from the hard floor. The cot was also a larger size than a twin for those few occasions that being closer was better.  
✨Will is an artist, as we all know, and when El first saw him actually draw something she thought it was really cool. He did his best to teach her but she didn't have the patience so instead she would color in the random drawing he did not want to.  
✨El doesn't dislike her name but sometimes she thinks back to her mom, and how her name was supposed to be Jane. When Will found out she felt like this he started addressing her by it and he is the only one allowed to. Mike tried once and was instantly scolded, being told that the name wasn't for him.  
✨El really likes nail polish, and she isn't all that great at it. It just takes her a bit of time to warm up, so she usually does her toes first. One time though her toes looked really good so she didn't want to ruin them. She moped around the house for almost an hour before Will asked why she was upset. Long story short she painted his nails and that became a normal thing. It started with clear and then it eventually became colorful. So most of the summer they have matching nails. Of course during school they go back to clear because Will gets bullied enough as is.  
✨The first time El ever saw Will get bullied was the second week of school after she moved in with them. Granted she didn't attend school but she went with Joyce to pick him up every day. Joyce had gone inside to talk to the principal and El sat in the car listening to the radio. Will came walking out of the building and some boys were following him, one of them shoving his shoulder. El watched confused until the boy shoved Will hard enough to knock him to the ground. El quickly climbed out of the car and started marching up to them. None of the boys noticed but Will saw her go to raise her hand and yelled her name before scattering up and running up to her. He was somewhat invading her personal space as his hands held her wrists to her sides. The two of them after a very quick quiet conversation, as the boys yelled at them, got in the car and Will explained more about what was happening, asking her not to tell his mom. She agreed under the condition that she could go to the school and walk him out every day.  
✨El's obsession with egos never went away. She still eats them regularly and so they stay fully stocked. Unfortunately during the stormy season they had run out and couldn't go get more. El completely broke down. A lot of tears, a lot of yelling and a bit of broken glass. Normal things that come with a supernatural teenager. There wasn't anything Joyce could do about it due to the storms. The longer the storm went the crankier El became. Her and Joyce were held up in Joyce's room, because her bed was extra comfortable, watching some cartoons that Johnathan had taped for her a couple weeks back. Will came in with a plate with a pretty big stack of waffles. They weren't egos and they were square instead of round but El was so thankful that she ate the whole plate and even helped him clean the plentiful amount of dirty dishes.  
✨Lastly Will and El have somewhat of a set schedule. Get up, have breakfast, watch TV, Will goes to school, they pick Will up, and then the two draw, and get up to no good. So when Will was sick and couldn't go to school she thought that meant they would have more time together but he didn't even come out of his room to eat with her. She ended up in his room at the end of his bed staring at him like she was studying him. He groaned and asked her what she wanted just for her to grab his arm and try and pull him out of bed. This resulted in a lot of whining and whimpering from Will. She had never been sick so this didn't make much sense to her. It wasn't till Will actually started crying because his head hurt so bad from being jostled around that she kinda understood. She let him lay down and then sat on the foot of his bed and colored his old drawings. He was thankful that she was letting him sleep but still didn't leave him all by himself.


End file.
